Undeniable
by ThingsLeftBehind
Summary: Edward's actions will change not only the fabric of his life but the people woven into it.  Interactions between him and Jacob could end up changing both their worlds but is it for the better?  What could the twisting road of fate hold for them? Jakeward
1. Chapter I: Something to Hide

**Undeniable**

**Author's Note**: This is my first story but I don't expect any special treatment because of that and I am looking forward to any criticism you guys can muster. My Fan Fiction, Undeniable takes place during Eclipse of the Twilight Saga. The point at which it starts is somewhere between two distinct points of the early parts of the book. It starts sometime after Charlie allows Bella to have her freedom of visiting her friends again and before the discovery of mysterious scent of a vampire in Bella's room. Since I haven't reread Eclipse in awhile I don't have a too definite point in the time table I guess you could say. Hope you enjoy. In no way does the world of Twilight belong to me and all of the characters and conceptual ideas of the story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 1: Something to Hide**

**Edward's POV**

I stared into the vast expanse of space that filtered around me within the open floor-planned room I sat in. There were thousands of dust particles that hung in the air which caught the light that wandered into the house from the various large windows and skylights. The air was filled with the obnoxious sound of sports, or well just the stupidity of the announcers that enjoyed vocalizing their opinions meaninglessly. My family or at least I guess that is what I would call them, and Bella were all sitting in the assortment of furniture that were placed around the room. I wasn't sitting with them though; instead I sat at the piano bench a few yards away. At least I could say they acted like a family, caring and supportive, but I still possessed no idea how I could still compare our bond between us to other families. The walls in the room had the never changing eggshell white color that some with untrained minds would comment shared the similarities with our own skin color. However, it wouldn't be their fault because they wouldn't know the truth behind it all. They couldn't see the real, undeniable fact that we were monsters, heartless and ready to kill.

I gazed at the back of Bella's head, her straight hair with a slight waviness drooped down past her shoulder. It was elegant and possessed a beautiful dark brown natural coloring. I didn't have to see her face to know that it nearly matched her chocolate brown eyes in the front. She was pale, not as strikingly so as my family and I, but it was a gentle tone and it was beautiful. She was skinny and had the appearance of being physically fit, despite the fact that Bella was the clumsiest person that I had ever known. I couldn't help to feel a slight smile grow when I watched her from the piano as that thought brewed over again. I loved this girl with what seemed all of my being. I would do anything to keep her from the harm that seemed to follow her. Whether it did so out of pure unluckiness or some sick convoluted ideology of fate, I did not know.

She turned around to see what I was doing and her eyes locked on to mine. I could see the shock that danced in her chocolate-brown eyes as she realized that I was looking directly at her as well. I could hear her heartbeat pick up just a little bit and a creeping red pigment traveled up her neck and into her cheeks. If I could breathe I would have said that it was breathtaking. In confidence to myself, I always secretly wished to be human again so I could experience the excitements of a beating heart again. My humanity seemed like it was almost nonexistent now, even being around Bella didn't bring it back. She made me happy, but was it enough? The one thing I always felt I was missing and I wonder if I could ever have some conception or regain of my humanity. I feel broken in a way, maybe not exactly, but it's almost like there is no completion despite loving Bella. I still feel like I was the incomplete, soulless wanderer before I met her. I couldn't help but to feel that I was missing something and it burned on the inside. Bella's voiced snapped me out of my brooding. I forgot I was still looking intensely towards her.

"Edward, is something wrong?" She said as she got up and wandered over to me at the piano. I gauged her face and I knew there was no way I could tell her the truth. I had to lie.

"It's nothing; don't let it worry your mind love." I whispered to her gently. She still seemed upset with me.

"I hope you're not trying to hide something else from me like before, Edward." She voiced with a tone you would expect from a middle-aged housewife as she walked over to me. It wasn't surprising; Bella never acted her age anyways. "If this has to do with the Jacob and werewolves I want to know too."

Ugh, she just had to bring him up. Ever since I left her by mistake last Autumn she has not stopped bringing him up. How he was able to read her mind was beyond me and I only wished I could hear it. She was on a whole different frequency it seems. I despised Jacob. What was she talking about with werewolves? The treaty incident was just an accident. Besides they are more like shape-shifters but I guess getting technical was not Bella's cup of tea. "Nothing new is happening that you don't know about. Just ask my family if you don't believe me Isabella."

"Don't call me that." She murmured as she grumpily stomped like a child back to her seat on the couch. I couldn't help but to chuckle to myself inside. She picked up her backpack that she had brought over after school and walked back to me. "Can you bring me home now, I'm starting to get tired and it looks like you should hunt before you come over as well."

"I'm fine and I don't need to hunt right now." I knew I should go but I didn't want to leave her side what with all the craziness about the boundary crossing the other day.

"Edward, you shouldn't make yourself suffer. It's not a big deal if you have to anyways because I need to take a few human minutes for myself to be honest. I still have to do homework, shower, and cook Charlie's dinner really quick. Just things that need to get done anyways." I looked at her eyes as she said that. She would do anything for me if circumstances would allow her to do so. Maybe not take a bullet for me due to her mortality and my lack of it, but in the small ways that made this relationship work for the both of us. Despite that I had to use every fiber of my self control every time I touched her, kissed her and held her in my arms, it seemed all worth it. It was just that I couldn't deny that something was missing maybe.

"Bella, I'm completely fine and under control. Believe me; I don't need to hunt…." I tried to express to her in the most compassionate way I could muster but I was cut off.

"Don't lie to me Edward! I can't tell by your eyes. They are as the color of onyx and as black as the night. Not to mention, I can see the strain you put on yourself just by being around others." She all but yelled at me even though everyone had now left the room but they still could hear what was going on. I was in complete shock but I couldn't help to feel guilty of this.

Ever since I left her that autumn day she hadn't been the same. She still grips the side of her chest near her heart, like she is trying to keep herself together. Almost as if she was a glass cup with an enormously large crack and she struggled to not fall apart into a thousand shards. All this guilt was too much to handle. "I'll hunt Bella, I'm sorry I upset you. I'll go and hunt if it makes you feel better. I'll drive you home now." I had tried to plaster a genuine smile but it sadly failed.

I entwined my hand into hers and led her to the immaculate and shiny Volvo parked in the driveway. The somewhat quick ride back to Charlie's was a mere five minutes but it seemed to span for hours. We were speechless the entirety of the time and the awkwardness hung in the dry heat of the car. If I still had a beating heart it would be pounding out of my chest from nervousness.

I wish I was still human; at least there would be some normality in this rollercoaster of a relationship. I can't even imagine the stress all of this puts Bella through and when is it going to be too much for her to handle. She can't keep up with the supernatural forever and soon we'll both have to pay the price. Whether it was Victoria or the Volturi that come in for the final force of pressure that will send us to the breaking point I did not know which. There was however, one thing that I did know for a fact. One way or the other I'll be forced to give her what she wants: Immortality.

Victoria was a minor threat; we still had no idea what she was possibly doing in plans of revenge. Those mutts were doing what they could to keep her at bay and for that I felt relieved for the short time being. The Volturi however, were a different story. How long would it be until they finally decide to check on the agreement made not so long ago? It may be a decade or so from now, but even so the pressure to change Bella was nowhere close of vanishing and consistently becoming more evident. If it wasn't for the price of a soul, I would be more than happy to change her now at least then the Voluturi would pose nothing and Victoria would be a simple task to track down and destroy. Maybe if I'm lucky those useless dogs will be able to take of her before my family and I have to dirty our own hands.

I felt a pair of eyes upon me as we pulled into Charlie's empty driveway. His cruiser was gone, evident that he was still at work. Bella was looking intently at me not filled with anger, happiness or sadness. They were filled to the brim with indifference. "Bella," I whispered to her, my voice covered with guilt. "If you don't want to see me tonight then don't leave your window open. I'll understand and be okay if you feel that you are upset with me."

"Edward, I still love you, but you need to not take it so hard on yourself." She whispered to me. Bella leaned over the gap in the middle of the car and pressed her lips to mine softly and I allowed her entrance into my mouth. Although her scent no longer drove me as crazy as it did before the whole Italy debacle, it still kept me bound to her. I couldn't deny that I loved Bella.

_I hope he takes it as hard as he possibly can. With all this stuff that has just happened I'm sure he'll be more hurt._

I retreated away from Bella's delicate and breakable lips ironically not out of lack of self-control this time but rather from the spoiling of the mood. "I'm sorry Bella, that was wonderful and all but I think we have a… an unexpected visitor." My voice was laced with discomfort. Stupid Jacob, why was he here anyways. Although I was undeniably grateful to him for saving Bella's life when she jumped off that cliff, I still couldn't put myself to like him. I haven't even looked at him in the eyes yet for that matter, never mind actually liking the guy. In fact, I'm pretty sure I hate him and his guts with all of my mind and body. He was repulsive.

"What do you mean by visitor?" Bella broke my train of vicious thought. He made her happy too and I couldn't deny that at the least.

"One of your favorite people" I responded sarcastically as I quickly got out of the car and opened her door before she could even think about who I was referring to. "Come on, I'll bring you to him." I pulled her by the hand as if she was a child and me the parent. We didn't go far into the forest until he met us. He stood there with a pair of sweatpants and no shirt. His russet colored skin somewhat blended into the woody surroundings. There was no doubt that he was just on patrol. His sudden appearance made me even more frustrated then when I was thinking about the Volturi and Victoria.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" I demanded trying to be harsh but my supernaturally sweet voice betrayed me.

"You know very well why I'm here, bloodsucker." He said so coldly as he tapped his head a few times with his right index finger. I just wanted to rip his head off regardless if Bella was next to me or not. My hands were clenched together at the side of my body and my knuckles were more white than usual if that was possible.

"Vaguely, just spill it out. What is this new development?" I asked sternly.

"It's about Victoria. We saw her last night on our land but there's more than that." He paused for a moment. "We saw her with another vampire. He was lanky and slower than her but was still able to evade our pursuit." He said with a slight hesitation as if he was concealing something but his thoughts were unhelpful and off from the topic at hand. He was staring at the ground as silence was hanging in the air.

"Do you think it is a newborn, Edward?" Bella had finally found her voice and interjected. I was focusing too much on deciphering Jacob's thoughts than to make the connection.

"What?" Jacob looked up at me after staring at the ground. I met his gaze for what seemed like a few minutes rather than seconds. A small electric surge went through my body and I felt a strange, light heat inside of my body but it disappeared as soon as he turned his head. "What the hell was that?" I said as I thought to myself at the strange occurrence that had just happened.

_Fuck. Did I…he…wait what! It can't be. I couldn't have. I need to get out of here._

"I need to leave." Jacob projected towards us as he dashed quickly into the woods. What was with his thoughts as he left? He knows something else about all this and I will find out what it is.

"Edward, what was Jacob thinking just now?" Bella questioned obviously just as curious as I was.

"In all honesty Bella, I have no fucking clue." I said with wide eyes staring into the trees. "That was…strange." Although the strangest part I had kept to myself. My chest was no longer emanating the bizarre heat but it had an ache as if something was missing.

It was 8:53PM now as I traveled through the trees perfectly back to Bella's place. It had been about three and a half hours since the interaction with Jacob had occurred and I was still confused by it. First off he must have been hiding something. What would be so important that Jacob would be forced to hide from my family and me? If this so called alliance was going to remain intact then there can't be these secrets existing that involve Victoria and Bella.

The other thing I wanted to know was what was the feeling that I had experienced? It was so shocking it could have taken my breath away if I actually depended on my lungs and furthermore I wanted to know what this sensation was that confined itself within in my chest. It wasn't excruciating or difficult to ignore but the fact that it had remained was disheveling. It hadn't been there earlier today at the house and I'm sure that mutt knew what it was.

Before I had gotten lost in my own thoughts I realized that I was far from Bella's house. Instead I was only a few meters away from the Treaty Line. What the hell was wrong with me? It must only be because I was thinking about confronting him and nothing more. I don't know why but I waited a few minutes, wondering if maybe I should cross the line. I decided against it for now and dashed quickly back to Bella.

Her window was open so I took the opportunity to climb through it quietly so that I wouldn't wake Charlie. She lay upon her bed casually and was reading _Wuthering Heights,_ assuming it was for her own amusement. "Hey" she whispered as I took my usual spot behind her. I pressed my lips to hers for the first time since when we were in the car this afternoon. Although the same actions were repeated, minus the reverse in the initiation of the kiss, but there was a different feeling to it. It had more of an empty feeling than it had before. I mean my senses were consumed in her delicate and human scent quite nicely but it was still not right. It was as if it no longer bound me here to her.

What was happening to me?

**Ending Note**: So what did you all think? Reflecting on it, I probably could have made it a little longer, specifically the Jacob part of it but I guess there will be plenty of him in the future :P. By the way, I find inspiration within music to do my writing with and sometimes you can find hints of the song in it. However that is sadly not the case with this chapter so I'm sorry. This chapter was inspired by "King of Anything" by Sara Bareilles and more so by the cover by Kurt Schneider & Sam Tsui on YouTube (which I should note to thank in the future) and is worth the few minutes it takes to check them out. Please Review and Thank You! Updates will come faster if liked but will probably come anyways.


	2. Chapter II: A Deep Connectioin

Chapter 2: A Deep Connection

**Author's Note**: Okay, Installment two of Undeniable. Featuring Jacob's perspective this time, this chapter will reveal things that I would only hope had been already assumed. I'd like to thank those who reviewed because it encouraged me to keep going and I appreciate any criticism. Speaking of reviews actually, I just want to say that I know I might use too many big words when simplicity would be more advantageous (…). I usually don't write like that, I think it's more that I'm trying to be more descriptive because I'm introducing everything. It's easier to do simpler words in dialogue filled goodness. Anyways, Hope you all enjoy the following and I still don't own the twilight saga or anything encompassed within its world. All of that good stuff belongs to Stephanie Meyer!

_~Love and hate flow in harmony. One cannot exist without the other. You can love to hate someone and you can hate to love someone but either way they are both the beginning of the other.~_

**Jacob's POV****:**

The clock's face sneered alerting me that it was 8:41 in the morning. It's been less than two days. It was a little more than 40 hours. Approximately 2,418 minutes ago. Exactly 145,047 seconds since it had happened. My mind might have recovered since then, but my slowly beating heart didn't. It was suppressed by fear, held down by pressure and hurt by love. It still seems like it was an eternity since it happened.

If there was perfect analogy for every one of us in life, I would have to think that we are marionettes. We are held in place by strings and each string is a person in our life. They are of people we both love and hate and we move accordingly to how they affect us. I can think of one specifically that I hated.

Before the event, I could have said this applies to me undoubtedly, but things change so easily. It changed me. All the strings were cut loose from their designated spots and I was only left with one. It was the string I despised the most to be precise. It did not buckle under from my weight, but rather it grew and turned into a difference substance. It became a strong supportive cable made of pure molybdenum and kept me there as the other strings were unable to guide me. _He_ now had the power to control me.

It was true and I couldn't deny it anymore. I had done the one thing that no one, not my father, not my pack brothers, not even myself would have thought possible. I had imprinted on the one thing that we were meant to destroy. I had imprinted on a vampire.

It was not just any vampire of course. Fate is a complicated thing. It was Edward Cullen, the love of Bella Swan's life. I had found my soul mate within that of my best friend's significant other.

The worst part is that nobody knew what had happened not so long ago. I was able to make it home quick enough before the pack found out and I secluded myself within my room since then. There would only be a little bit of time left before my father or Sam began to ask me questions.

Minutes passed and there was a knocking on my bedroom door. "Jake, can I come in?" It was my father. I replied with a hesitant yes and he came in with a wrinkled face full of both wisdom and concern. He rolled his wheelchair to the side of my bed and placed his hands on his lap. Billy was forced to be in a wheelchair since that horrible car accident so long ago. "Son, I think we should talk about this. You haven't left your bed since the other day." He was solemn.

"I don't want to talk about it." It killed me to keep secrets from him but the truth was frightening. The truth would not only kill him, but our relationship. How could he accept that I was destined to be with something that should never be. Something he hated…Someone he hated. My heart was pounding out of my chest. "I don't think it's any of your concern any…"

"You're my son! You haven't eaten in two days, refuse to talk and refuse to talk I'm pretty sure I have the right to be concerned. I love you, Jacob, you know that." He interrupted me. I don't remember the last time he yelled out in such a strong display of pure emotion. He was obviously very upset but I knew he wouldn't be saying the last phrase after the truth comes out. I'll be banished from La Push, from my home and I'll have only the world holding nothing but emptiness for me.

"Now isn't the time. I'm leaving and I don't know when or if I'll be back. I just can't tell you now and I'm sorry." I said as I sprang up before my father could have another word with me. I barged out the front door with no destination in mind, I wanted to be alone. I ran towards the forest and stripped down, placing the clothes I had on into the cord around my leg. I allowed the surge of heat that radiated from the core of my body to expand throughout my body and I phased into the russet red-brown wolf. I kept Edward off my mind, but those who were phased could feel my despair.

As I ran through the woods, the pack began to assault my mind, trying to pick out what was wrong with me. I tried so hard to keep the walls I had built up from falling down. _"Leave me alone." _I thought through the pack's link.

"_Not until you tell us what you are hiding Jacob." _Sam was voiced with concern.

"_It's not a big deal."_

"_It's kept you from eating and sleeping for the most part. It must be larger than you make it out to be, dude." _Embry threw in. If I don't give them something then they will never leave me alone. It was slowly becoming more obvious as the rest of pack tried to convince me to say something.

"_Jacob, stop being a whiny bitch and tell us already."_ Leah chimed in trying in the only way she knew how to show that she cared about my well-being.

"_Well…this might seem fucking dumb that I'm keeping it from you and most of you might be happy for me but that doesn't mean I am." _I thought hesitantly. I hoped that this would be enough to quench their curiosity. _"You see…I…uh..imprinted on someone."_

"_That's it? What the hell is wrong with you Jacob." _Leah was pissed that this is what I was moping about. However, she was somewhat happy for me of course hidden behind all the anger.

"_I just don't know how I feel about it. It's hard to accept is all." _I muttered.

"_Who was it? Was it that Swan girl you liked?"_ Jared and Embry thought simultaneously.

"_Guys, leave me alone. I just want to think to myself if you don't mind."_

"_Well I'm going to interrupt that as a no." _I could almost feel the playful smirk on Embry's face. I just hoped that no one would piece together the other part now that it was obvious I didn't imprint on Bella. It was then that I took a look of where I was and realized where my four legs had taken me. The last place I should be, but the only place I wanted to be. I was on the lawn just outside the Cullen's house. I phased to escape the non-stop interrogations of the pack and put my clothes back on. I sat in the field of grass and watched the house intently. My knees were brought up to my chest and I wrapped my arms around them, placing my chin on the top of my knees.

The house stared back at me almost like we had a contest going on. It smirked at me with a strange grin. It's three stories towering over me trying to instill fear and it was working. I didn't fear the house itself of course, but the _people_ in it and I hoped they couldn't smell me from where I was. I scoffed at the idea of calling them people, that is if you could call them that. Nothing but a bunch of bloodsuckers and I winced at that thought. My heart began to burn (in a bad way) and I gripped my chest. There was so much hate, but so much love and the two emotions were having a battle within me.

I wanted to hate them, to hate him. It would be easier that way to think of them as my enemies. I just want to have things stay the same and not change. Hating them would keep me blind from this and the pain spiked again at this thought. Loving him would be difficult and it would take everything to do so. All I had to give him was myself but there is no way that would never be enough. He had everything he wanted. He had a supportive family, he had money, and unforgettably, he was in love with Bella Swan.

It all seemed useless now. It's just a lost cause because I knew he would never leave her, leave all of this for me. Anger was building in me uncontrollably and I was unsure if I would end up phasing. How could he fucking leave _her_ for me, a _guy_! I don't even think he would go that way. Did I go that way? This is the worst fucking thing that could happen to anyone and why did it have to be me. My eyes began to fill up with water and I just wanted this to end. I didn't want to accept this twisted version of fate. Was it the only choice I had left to take, the only door opened for me? It seemed to be so.

The tears slowly flowed down my cheek and I was too lazy to wipe them away. Then I felt a hand that wasn't mine wipe them away. I hoped it was him. I opened my eyes to see that it was Sam and he looked very solemn. Why couldn't it have been Edward. I felt like someone had placed a mirror in front of me when I saw him and it was painful to look. It was almost identical except he had a face of concern where mine was just pure misery. He broke the still silence in the air.

"You imprinted on a vampire didn't you?" he whispered softly. For a moment I could almost sense that he was angry with me. That he was disappointed in me as if he blamed me for it happening. I didn't want to look at his eyes anymore so I shifted them back to the house.

I hesitated. "…Yes." It was all I could say. His eyebrows furrowed together. It was frightened by the sight and I just wanted to know if he was angry.

"I'm not angry with you, Jacob. You and I both know that it's not something that can be controlled. It's just…" He seemed at a loss for words for a moment and started back up again. "It's just something that's never happened before and I'm not sure how to approach it. The elders are going to freak." He chuckled a little at the last of it. Trying to lighten up the mood but failing horribly.

"They won't accept it." I mumbled. "This thing that's happened, I don't even think he will accept it. I doubt he even noticed."

"He?" Sam asked with an eyebrow raised. "Well, I suppose when we were questioning it after you left we had hit the nail on the head." He grinned from ear to ear.

"It's not that funny, you ass." I laughed. I let the laughter go for a little bit and became serious. "I'm not trying to be rude Sam and I'm happy you came out, but I'd like to be alone right now."

"Sure. I understand that." He said with a serious tone in his voice. "I think I'm going to head back to the reservation, it really smells bad here." He got up and started to walk back towards the forest.

"Oh and Sam, can you do me a favor?" He turned around and stared at me unsurely but nodded. "Don't tell my Dad yet. I want to tell him myself." Sam just nodded curtly and then left. It warmed my heart to know that Sam kept an eye out for me, not just because I was a pack member, but a friend.

I thought back on my conversation with Sam and focused on what he said about the smell. I inhaled deeply through my nose and although some of it smelled like the repulsive smell of bleach there was another scent mixed within it. It was not human but it smelled like roses and honey. It was almost comforting to smell it and it took away some of the pain that swelled in my chest. Without a doubt, it must be Edward's.

I decided to get up and head around to the southern side of the house where the scent was stronger and even more soothing. The majority, if not nearly the entire south wall of the house was covered in glass, an eye-catching design aspect of the house. I noticed on the second floor of the house, a double door also plated with glass was left open. Through the doorway blood red curtains were billowing out in the wind. They had this certain elegance about them as they danced in the soft, gentle breeze.

My heart raced with tremendous speed and suffered even more pain than before. It ached, yearning to be closer and I knew it. I quickly inhaled again through my nose but this time it was a lot different than before. It was sharp and strong almost burning my nose. However, it still possessed that sweet honey smell as it had been in the front of the house. No, this time I inhaled it was different for one reason and one reason alone.

"Jacob, I know I'm not allowed on your land but what are you doing on mine exactly?" I turned around and he was right there. His bronze hair shimmered in the gleaming moonlight. His skin flawless and contained the appearance of a statue carved by a god. Merely only two feet away, I wanted to close the gap that existed between us so badly. I had to remind myself it was wrong, he had Bella and I shouldn't think about that stuff with him around. "And more importantly," he began to continue his interrogations. "What is it that you are trying so hard to hide from me?" He seemed extremely frustrated.

Fuck, there was no way this would end good.

**Author's ending Note**: First off, If you don't know, Molybdenum (muh-lib-duh-num) is one of the strongest elements on earth as concerned in metals and is able to withstand high amounts of heat and pressure (I'm a Chemistry Nerd :P). Secondly, I'm aware that Jacob would not really have that kind of thought in the beginning. It's extremely outside his character "bubble" as I call it, but it's more of a realization of long thinking from nearly two days. Although Jacob was developed as a flat character in Twilight/New Moon and rounds out in Breaking Dawn, I thought the realization gives less one dimensionality. Also, I think I might have made this chapter filled with too much Angst and for that, I'm sorry. Lastly, I hope you enjoyed it. The romance will come eventually and I'll try to get the next chapter in sometime during the next week or weekend, maybe even tomorrow because I have the day off (never been happier for elections in my life...). Although, who knows? Two AP Classes makes my life a living hell…


	3. Chapter III: The Growing Warmth

Chapter 3: The Growing Warmth

**Author's starting Note: **Ok so I figured I would continue it today (I was right!) and I think those political calls have finally stopped! So I literally spent about three hours today thinking just about how I would have this chapter work with perspective and the conversation where I left off. I think I got it right this time but I'm not sure. I'm thrilled with all your criticism and encouragement. **To Lovergyul**: You can have Jacob as long I get Edward (Not R-Pats, that man is just scary!). Anyways, enjoy the third installment of Undeniable and it's inspired by Fireworks by Katy Perry (I know I'm too mainstream…) more specifically, the video. It's a really touching video! D:

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Twilight World and its characters all of which remain in possession of Stephanie Meyer.**

_Boom, Boom, Boom, Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon _

_It's always been inside of you, you, you, and now it's time to let it through._

**Edward's POV:**

I stood on the balcony connected to my bedroom. I took an unnecessary whiff of the air and I smelled a strange scent. The scent was not strong but it still hung in the air prominently. It wasn't disgusting like a wet dog, instead it was calming. My nerves began to settle as I took in the earthy aroma. It reminded me of the forest and was musty but in an appealing way. It was almost as if there was warmth concealed within the earthy scent.

I descended from the balcony by lightly jumping over the edge and landing softly on the earth. Physical capabilities came so easily with this body. I needed to find where this fragrance was coming from. It was as if I was being controlled to find it. My muscles loosened from the slight increase of its intensity. I wanted to be consumed with it. My mind's repose was abruptly interrupted.

_I'm going to check out the back of the house._

Ugh. What is that mutt doing here interrupting my solitude anyways? He was probably making sure that I haven't changed Bella into one of us. Those dogs always sticking their soil covered noses into everything and that matter really shouldn't be any of his business. If he's coming here than I should hide for the time being, maybe he won't notice that I'm out here and just leave.

I took quick shelter within the woods not that far from the house. I placed myself on a branch of one of the trees that was closest to the clearing in which the house stood in. I watched wearily as Jacob walked leisurely to where I had been just standing before. He looked towards the house and noticed that my bedroom door had been left opened, curtains in the wind.

I breathed in unnecessarily and my nostrils flared wildly. That same scent, the alluring one from before, resided with in my nose stronger than before. It was as if….as if the scent was coming from Jacob. He had never smelled this way before, what had changed? How can one person have a completely different scent not even two days after the last time he or she was seen? The worst part was that I felt drawn to get closer.

I sat there for what seemed to be an eternity despite the fact that only two minutes had passed. The scent was maddening and I wanted so desperately to get nearer, to be completely drenched in it. My muscles began to tense rather than relax in the presence of the scent purely out of their need to be surrounded by it. I couldn't take it anymore.

I lightly jumped out of the tree almost like a dominant force had taken me out of it. I began to walk at a human pace toward him as the scent only strengthened in concentration. I was only a few feet away when I realized that I was going to end up walking right into him. I had to gain control of my body so I did the last thing my muscles wanted me to do. I held my breath which lucky enough for me halted my uncontrollable body.

I stood, watching him stand there in a pair of shorts and a tight black shirt. I could hear his heart racing fast and I was almost worried he might get a heart failure at any minute. I froze as he took a deep breath and his heart picked up faster than it had been beating before.

"Jacob, I know I'm not supposed to be on your land but what are you doing on mine?" I asked as I raised one eyebrow. I figured speaking up wouldn't hurt because he already knew I was here. Yet, he flipped around completely and was in total shock, his mouth almost ready to drop.

_It's wrong, I have to remember that. It's wrong; I have to forget about it._

I knew he was hiding something. Finally he slipped up so I decided it was time to continue my interrogation. "And more importantly," I began to say realizing I had to strike the ore while it was hot. "What are you trying so hard to hide from me?"

_Fuck. This is not going to end well. It's only a matter of time until I tell him about it. Maybe I should. _

"I just came here to uh…." He murmured loud enough for only me to hear. _'No I have to make something up'_. "I came here to check on b-Bella. She is still human I hope. We did remind you of the treaty not too long ago." His voice was weak and trembled as he spoke. He was lying.

"I can assure you Bella is just the same." I said playing along with his lie. In fact, things between me and Bella have started to grow apart for the first part in a long time. Even when I left, we didn't grow apart and if anything it strengthened it. Now, I'm not sure really what is happening anymore. "I'm adamantly trying to change her mind though. I'd rather she not join this life."

_Maybe there is still a chance._

"Yes there might be." I whispered. His thoughts were almost blank for the few moments after that. I looked away from the ground and directed them at him. His eyes were locked dead onto mine and they did not move an inch. As I stared deep into his eyes, my heart began to radiate heat again. Just like two days ago. It was not much but still noticeable compared to the temperature that existed in the rest of my body. The small amount of pain that had found its way into my heart since almost two days ago subsided.

I had taken another whiff of the air around me and my muscles seemed to breathe as well. The scent was incredibly powerful and filled the air in a haze. My body had tasted this and it yearned for more yet. Not only did my body want it but I felt part of me elsewhere wanted it too. I took a step closer and I was another foot closer to the delicious perfume. He also took a step closer and suddenly he was also a foot closer. His eyes never left mine for a moment.

The distance that was left between us was only a mere inch or two and the warmth residing in my chest kicked up a degree higher. I stared into his dark brown eyes and I felt like I could reach into his human soul. His eyes were a shade darker than Bella's and were colors of dark chocolate. "Jacob, I never noticed your eyes before." Bella always said she loved them. They really were beautiful.

He was only a couple of inches taller than me and I had to tilt my head back slightly to gaze into his brown orbs. My eyes burned as I stared into his. The staring contest was intense and even though I had won multiple times already I had to close my eyes. However, when I did, I no longer felt the pressure in my eyes anymore, but I felt it elsewhere on my face. My lips were being crushed by the force of Jacob's. He held my bottom lip in between his two lips and gentle nibbled on them. His hand now tangled with in tendrils of my hair and he pushed my head lightly to his. He led this onslaught on me and the scary thing is that I think I'm enjoying this. I know it's wrong, that this shouldn't be happening. I mean for all that is right, I have Bella...I had Bella.

As I lifted my arm to try and push him away from me, easily possible with my monstrous strength, my body did the exact opposite of what I wanted it to do. My hand had grabbed his bicep to pry him off of me but instead I gripped him harder. I pulled him closer completely closing the gap between us and our bodies met together as are lips melded together in sync. He had opened his mouth slightly and allowed his tongue to rub softly against my lips. Not asking, but begging for entrance into my mouth and...I let him.

Our tongues danced and swirled together with both strength and sensitivity. The two tongues struggled for dominance as the two opposite temperatures of our bodies began to form a happy medium at the points where they met. My heart was burning with warmth that not only came off in rays from him but also fabricated from within myself. It was all...complete. I never felt so whole.

Then it was over.

A scream from the house made me panic and I was suddenly aware of what exactly was happening. How sickening that this dog had assaulted me with his gay intentions. I gathered my thoughts and shoved him away with excessive force and he went flying perhaps six meters away. I hope I hadn't hurt him too much, he shouldn't have to hurt. Wait. I can't have these thoughts about him; I love Bella I tried to convinced myself. I left Jacob laying on the ground as he still stared at me, sadness was written all over his face. As I left my heart pounded for the first time in almost ninety years, my heart pounded pain through the arteries of my body.

The pain was more intense than before but it was bearable for the now. After I climbed back up to my balcony and went into my room, I put a hand to my heart. The heat that had been so strong a minute ago now seemed to have dissipated for the most part and it was maybe half a degree warmer than the rest of my body. I yearned for the warmth again, it made me feel…almost human again. I sighed as I slowly closed my balcony doors.

"Edward" I turned around completely dumbfounded and truly scared for a moment. Alice, her usually sweet, innocent face looked at me with the only attributes of seriousness. She also seemed to have a grim disposition about her as she sat on my bed. "Something is wrong. I can't see."

"Why did you scream Alice?" I asked, my voice dripping with poison and annoyance.

"I told you already. Something is wrong." She her only stared at me, failing to elaborate any further. Seriousness was a strange mix on her pixie-face and I couldn't help to feel out of place when I looked at her.

"Care to extrapolate?"

"Look for yourself. It's not like you _can _read minds you know!" She muttered the last part with heavy sarcasm. Wow, for once in my pitiful existence of being a monster…vampire I had forgotten about it. I allowed myself to peer into the depths of her mind. She had spoken only partial truth to me more than a few minutes ago.

She could still see of course, but it was the other half that bothered her. It even bothered me. She couldn't _see_ me anymore. I was lost with a hazy blur. My contours no longer defined, my future no longer set. In this unclear vision, there was one thing that bothered me the most. Bella was not there next to me.

"Alice" She looked at me with deep thought spread across her face. "Can you….Can you still see Bella?" She frowned at this question. She stared at me intently.

"Do you mean to ask me what I think you are?" Her eyes now grew sad.

I hesitated for a few minutes as I stared at the long, deep red curtains that trailed from the ceiling to the ground. They seemed less delicate than everything that was happening. I turned back to her.

"Yes." I mumbled softly. I was indeed asking that. "Will I still be with Bella?"

**Author's ending Note:** Hmmm Interesting? No? If you all were wondering, Yes, the scream that shoved "sense" into Edward was Alice from her vision loss shock! I didn't want to be evil with the suspense but I had to finish this before It got too late. I wanted to post this for you guys because you all seemed really into the idea of posting this the day after the last post. So I hope you all enjoyed! Oh anyways, who do you guys think should be dom and sub in the relationship because I'm still not completely sure which I should pick. Lol Would it be funny if I make them both tops just to make it awkward…nah I'd never do that…maybe. ;o Seriously though, what do you guys want? Anyways, I think the next chapter will be up Saturday or Sunday because I have like 4 major things due Friday not mentioning that's the day when grades close for the quarter. On Friday, I have an AP History test + 30 Note Cards (each one takes 8 minutes at least and I haven't started them…), an important art assignment and an essay about one character's development in the Crucible. Yes, what you are thinking is right, my life does sucks hardcore.


	4. Chapter IV: Future Shift

**Chapter 4: Future Shift**

**Author's Note:** First off, I just want to say I'm sorry I broke my promise, but believe it or not, that cliff hanger I left off at gave me a lot of trouble for some reason. I wasn't really sure where I would go in this chapter because there were so many things I could have explored. I also might have gotten absorbed into a _Criminal Minds_ story so I apologize. Anyways, I really was happy to see some of you guys saying where you want this to go and I'm nearly positive on my decision now. By the way, this chapter will be an emotional fuck because these past few days have been emotional rollercoaster and I feel more empty than usual. As always, I'm extremely appreciative of the support and any criticism that you think would be helpful._I still don't own twilight and that belongs to Stephanie Meyer._ I hope you enjoy the fourth installment of Undeniable, and it's inspired by something but not really sure what.

**Edward's POV:**

How did I get here? I kept replaying the day's events as I sat on the roof of the house like a statue. I was a Gargoyle in every sense of the word. I was a disgusting monster, a fiend meant to hurt anything that came in its path. I hurt everyone that tried to get close to me. The events that seemed to fall like dominoes after the vision Alice saw were the most haunting thing on my mind. It just seemed to be the turning point in everything.

**~~Ten Hours Earlier—11:20AM~~**

It was no more than a few minutes since the _incident_ between me and Jacob happened and here I was, only one emotion masking all of them. Fear; I felt only that among the variety of others. Bella's questionable future, the now hazy view of my own, Jacob kissing me all contributed to this emotion, but none of them paled in comparison to the biggest one of them all. I had _let_ him kiss me.

"Hmmm" Alice whispered. Her interest peaked, but her concern still plastered across her face. I looked into her mind and saw the replaying of one vision. Bella was there (it was a vision of her future) with a melancholy smile, it was forced almost, as if with regret. She stood with Alice, their arms wound around each other's shoulders, and Alice had a brilliant smile that seemed to shine "best friends". I was there too, although I was not where I thought I would be. I was not next to Bella, but rather I was next to Alice. I was upset, angry with myself mostly, but I projected it towards Bella.

What made it even more shocking was that it was somewhat similar to the first vision Alice had of Bella after I met her last year. My heart sunk a little bit at this new vision. I was still full of fear for two reasons. The first one inevitably was that I wanted to know what had made this change between Bella and me. I had a theory on this one.

The second was that it was unquestionable that whatever it was changing us I already felt its affects a few days ago. Honestly, since I came back from Italy, Bella was not the same. She was too fragile for this world and now she was nothing more than broken beyond repair. Without a doubt, it was obvious that she was worked on to put back together but she wasn't all there. She was still missing a piece of herself but who is that missing piece?

Maybe she really did belong with Jacob and I wasn't enough to fill the emptiness but part of my mind disagreed with this. I tried to rationalize with myself that he might be the one for her. After all, he did put her back together when I was gone. He put so much of his own life into her. It was as if he was a god that could breathe the very essence of life into clay bodies. Even as I thought about this, my mind still clicked at the easy given 'no'.

"Edward." I didn't even register that Alice was even talking to me. My mind was too preoccupied. "Edward" She said again, this time I was able to pull myself from my thoughts. "What did you do just now?" Alice kept her eyes on me, scrutinizing as if I had committed murder (well I had many times before but that was not what was meant). The worst part was that I might as well have in her eyes.

"_I _didn't _do_ anything." I lied putting too much emphasis on certain words as I said it.

"Don't give me that bullshit Edward." Alice said harshly. She got up from my bed and began to strut toward me but not with her usual grace. Her walk was fueled with anger. This wasn't going to end well.

"Listen here," She Jabbed my chest with her index finder. "I know my visions are subjective to decisions but you and I both know that actions affect them too. Whether or not you've made a decision on something a few minutes ago doesn't matter because you don't have to make it. This future I saw is already setting itself in place."

"What? That made no sense at all." I furrowed my brows together as I thought about.

"Basically, you might not have decided now, but you will, just not yet." Oh. All of this was happening too fast and I couldn't help but to keep silent. I could only think about two things, the pain growing in my chest and how bad I felt for Bella. This world was going to kill her soon and it would be my fault in the end. "Edward, what happened?"

"Well…" I hesitated for a minute to think how to say it. "This might seem bizarre but..." I had to start from the beginning. "There was this scent, and it smelled so _different_ that it brought me outside. Jacob Black was outside as well…"

"I thought I had heard a mutt moving outside." Alice interrupted almost as bitter as Rosalie would have been and I was in a dumb-founded shock at her annoyance.

"Anyways, I hid in the trees hoping he would go away because I was not in the mood to end up fighting with him. As I watched him, he just stood staring at the house but then I noticed the scent again. It was stronger, more potent and was purely amazing, then I realized why. Jacob scent had changed somehow and for some reason everything blanked out until I realized I was only a few feet away from him. That's when it got weird."

"Weird? Just tell me what happened."

"I was getting to that Alice now shut up." I muttered annoyed as I was rubbing my temples from the assault of all the thoughts I could hear. One stood out among the others, "_What did I do"_.

"Anyways, Jacob and I were very close and talking about Bella's future, the changing I mean. Well, it was that scent that did everything now that I think about it. I stepped a foot closer to him and he did the same. Next thing I knew he kissed me." I wasn't looking at Alice as I said the last sentence. Instead I continued to stare out the windows of the balcony door at the forest not too far from the house.

Alice stopped for a moment to gather all her rambling thoughts (which I couldn't even read because they were flying so fast). "He…kissed you?" Her eyes weren't angry anymore, but rather filled with concern. I nodded slowly but firmly. "I'm confused Edward"

"I'm not really surprised by that." I murmured as I walked over to my bed. I sat down and pulled my legs up so that my head could rest on my knees. I placed my arms around my legs and watched Alice as her expressions changed rapidly.

"What I don't understand is why you didn't stop him."

"Well I tried to…but well…" This was going to sound strange. I doubt Alice would understand because I hardly understood it myself. "I…um…to some extent let him." For the first time in my life I heard dead silence. I didn't hear anything from Alice, her mind, the thoughts of my peeping family who were listening to every word of this conversation, and it was frightening.

I didn't have to be Jasper to know that Alice's emotions were changing at rapid paces. It was written all over her face as it twisted around. I saw her going from concern, to angry, to confusion, to being lost, to being upset and landing back on anger. "Edward, what the fuck is wrong with you!" The pixie swore! 'Fuck' I thought to myself, if she's swearing I'm in trouble now.

"Let me explain…." I tried to say but I was cut off.

"No! You fucking listen to me right now. You HAVE Bella! Don't you think before you act?" Alice shouted nearly at the top of her lungs. We're lucky we have no neighbors nearby.

"Alice I know, that is why I'm upset." I tried to get through to her.

"No Edward you don't know. Bella wants to give up everything and its all for _you!_ She's willing to throw away her education, her family, her friends, and her very soul just to be with you. The slightest upset to her now no doubt will make her commit suicide for real this time."

I flinched as I heard the last thing she said. "Alice, I'm not leaving her. I do love her and I don't want to hurt her."

"Say that all you like Edward, but we both know it's a lie." She moved toward the door and opened it. Alice stood there in the doorway, half in and half out, and stared right at me. There was no emotion glued to her face now. '_It's a lie because you saw it for yourself just now."_ She thought while leaving the room and left me to fall apart into pieces.

Gripped my legs to me more tightly, trying to keep everything together. I tried to not break down and dry sob at the pain. My heart was searching for a place to hide from the pain, the same pain that lay in my chest. It was no longer a dormant bear; it was now awake and aggravated. It was licking my heart with an icy breath. I missed the warmth that had kept the pain sleeping. This desperate need to be with someone was the only thought that occupied my mind. I decided it then. I had to see Bella.

I flew out of the house with inhuman speed as I raced toward her house. On the way there I could help but to feel followed for some reason, and as I stopped to listen I heard the shuffle of something heavy. I waited a moment but it stopped before it reached near me. Something was there but it didn't matter who it was because I only had this need to be with Bella in my mind. I ran now, faster than before and in a few minutes I was at the destination.

Charlie's cruiser was gone from the driveway and I could only conclude that he went fishing due to it being a Saturday. Luckily though, the red monster was parked in the driveway so I strolled up to the front door. Before I had a chance to knock on the door however, it opened and she stood in the doorway. "Edward" She seemed really happy to see me as she slide both her arms around my waist. "I'm so happy to see you. Why didn't you come home with me yesterday?" She asked as she snuggled into my shoulder.

I contemplated on lying at that moment and just tell her that I went hunting but she would notice that. My eyes were nearly black with thirst so I decided I might as well tell her the truth. "I just needed to think on all the things that were happening recently. That is all." She looked up at me and I met her gaze. She leaned forward and put her lips to mine trying to be forceful to open my lips but that didn't really work with being a vampire and all. I allowed her entrance and that's when it struck me.

It was different from the last time we had kissed in her bedroom two nights ago. That kiss was still warm and loving despite the small feeling of emptiness that had crept into me. That was still a nice kiss but I could feel there was something off, not whole about it. As I kissed Bella now however, it didn't even feel like that. It didn't feel like the kiss we had in the car either. This kiss felt _**wrong**_.

I pulled away from her quickly and abrupt. She seemed somewhat pissed off now and stared at me with a confused face. "Edward! What the hell?" Bella said with growing loudness.

"I'm sorry Bella, but don't you feel that?" She stared at me incredulously and I sighed at how stupid that sounded. She was obviously pissed now.

"No, I wasn't the only thing I was feeling was all the love I felt for you but you can't even return the favor?" She yelled at me. Her face was flushed and I could see that she could ripe my head off if it was possible. I sighed.

"I apologize, Bella, truly I am sorry, but I can't do this right now. I need to think some more."  
"Edward, wait. I'm sorry I didn't mean to lose my temper that much. Just stay with me. I don't want you to go." She held onto my hand now trying to bring me into the house.  
"It is okay, the fault was never yours." I said as I kissed her forehead and began to walk away. When I had kissed Bella before it had felt like I was kissing my sister, this chaste kiss was better. It didn't feel as erroneous. I felt the ache in my chest increase more at the mere concept of this. I sighed and went back home.

**~Thirty-eight hours later: Monday, 1:27 AM~**

The air was brimming with despair, no more than a miserable haze that was encompassing my whole being. My heart was colder than the rest of my body and was so icy that it was now an impossibility that it was ever warmer than what it is now. The worst part was the sharpness of the pain that resided there. It was not from the usual sadness or anger, but it was from a more problematic feeling. I was empty, incomplete. I wasn't lacking a puzzle piece, but rather half of the puzzle.

My family member's thoughts from below me ranged from confused, upset, worried, disappointed and angry. I was shocked to see that Alice was the angriest one and Rosalie was more worried about how I felt more than anybody in the house. Despite being a total bitch, I guess she did have some instinct to love others somewhere there. Emmett was disappointed mostly because he did like Bella and her wavering future brought him down a peg. Jasper was upset because of the emotional climate that surrounded everyone. It wasn't that he didn't care about me, but the emotions were overwhelmingly strong. Carlisle was just confused to see my regression to a similar state before I had met Bella.

Esme was the only who's feelings were not bothering me. "Edward." She whispered to me as she took a seat next to me on the rooftop. "I know you are really self-reflecting and you're hurt deeply. You have to understand that whatever you do is your decision and yours alone." She said rubbing circles on my back with her palm. It would have been relaxing under normal circumstances, but now it seemed almost useless. She began to have "tears" in her eyes and used her other hand to wipe them away before speaking. "Edward, honey, I just want you to be happy." With that she just kissed my cheek and left.

I was now alone again. I have been sitting on this roof for hours, maybe a day or two and to be honest, I just wasn't sure anymore. I wasn't sure about anything anymore and at that thought my heart had doubled the pain it carried. What was it that brought me to this emptiness? It was all insecure, breakable, I never felt more human in the century of my existence.

It was then that I recognized the strange need I had before I went to Bella and the pain that lingered in my chest. The conclusion was that my heart was not in pain because I felt bad, worried or upset about Bella and me. I did not have to need to see Bella, but I thought I wanted to see her. No, this was different.

I had needed to see _Jacob. _

**Author's Ending Note:** Yes indeed, mind-blowing isn't it? lol. Also, I bet some of you who aren't an obsessive twilight reader like me are like "what vision did Alice see when Edward first met Bella?" Well you see in Midnight Sun which is Twilight in Edward's perspective (the vision is 'mentioned' in twilight but we don't know exactly what she saw in the vision from twilight) Alice has a vision that Bella will be changed, her and Edward are together and Alice is there being her best friend so I kind of played off of that a bit. If you don't believe me you can check it out for yourself at Stephanie Meyers Website (just Google it). It's a shame that book was never continued; If it did then it would definitely be my favorite just because you wouldn't have to reread the first book. In my opinion, the first book isn't bad but it always makes me angry to read it because I can only think "what is the point of this if she just summarizes ALL of the plotline in one page of all the other books anyways".

Whatever, back to the topic, I hoped you liked that chapter, the next one will be up soon but I can't promise you when. I've been into someone for a while now and it's hurting me to see how much of a tease he is. The worst part is that I feel happy when I'm with him but I feel emptier than I ever felt without him and I feel like it gets worse every day. Well, despite emotional complications, they might be beneficial because it somewhat was a major factor of writing this chapter and most likely the next (I think it will be in Jacob's POV but I'm not sure. I do want to explore how he's feeling right now and I need to do that whole telling his dad thing which might work out good or bad—how will the pack react too, just because Sam is okay with it doesn't mean that everyone is! Dun dun duh!). The next chapter will be up anytime from today to Wednesday so keep your eyes peeled. Yes, I'm aware that this is a long author's note and I am sorry for that.


	5. Chapter V: Just Friends?

Chapter V: Just Friends?  
**Author's Note: **So I'm sorry for the long delay but I've been stressed out recently. I wanted to drop Art because personally I can't handle three projects at once on top of two AP classes with all the work I get every day. However, due to my school being a complete piece of crap that it is can't even handle dropping a class correctly, the art teacher wanted to write me up for "skipping her class" when I went to lunch that period. Of course, I was getting written up for something the Guidance Office told me to do so I flipped a shit on the teacher. I'm such a nice person! Anyways, this chapter is going to incorporate some major key points that I'm just sure you are all dying to read concerning the rejection and the drama all up in the business of La Push and the Shifters. Who will you hate because of how they treat Jacob? I don't know probably me by the end of this chapter…Just kidding…slightly because I'm so cynical. I'm sure this chapter will touch many of you (no I don't mean in that way so don't get all perverted.) because I'm thinking it will be a very strong emotional turning point. Don't worry though, the smut will come but I want to develop their feelings about each other of course. I want to develop them to the point that it hurts you as much as it does them when something goes awry.

Anyways, I enjoy the criticism always and I'm sorry I made Alice such a bitch. I'm going to explain why Alice was very forward I guess you could say. Alice's argument with Edward was harsh but I think it's more of a foreshadowing of events to come. Not that Alice will continue to be a bitch, but that Edward is in deep. I won't tell you what exactly I have in store but I'm sure you'll be shocked. Anyways I hope you enjoy the fifth installment of Undeniable because you my dear viewers make it all happen.

_I do not own anything that is in anyway related to the Twilight World and all of that belongs to its creator, Stephanie Meyer._

_I'm starving for you here with my undying love _

_And I will breathe for love tomorrow_

_Because there is no hope for today_

_-Breathe By Paramore_

**Jacob's POV:**

The grass was wet underneath my body. The large push was not as painful as I had thought it would have been before I landed. The only thing that hurt was my heart as it skipped off beat every other second. It throbbed with a surge of pain. My eyes were locked on his and I could feel the pain radiating into mine as well as the confusion that flickered in his.

His eyes remained on me for a few seconds, a small concern drifted into his face. It wasn't concern for the kiss that had happened, concern that I pushed him into it, concern for his response. It was concern for _me_. With that, he left me on the wet, recently trimmed grass. I had only one thought that passed through my mind. I had kissed Edward fucking Cullen.

_I took a step closer to him. I could feel his cool body temperature as we stood only a few inches apart. Our eyes met again and I felt like the world had disappeared around me; he was the only thing I saw at that moment. I leaned closer to start it and I thought I saw him moving closer for a second. _

_His lips were hard like stone but smoothed like a masterpiece of granite. When he placed his hand on my arm, I had thought it would all end at that moment. I was wrong and it continued, only intensifying as he allowed entrance into the cold crevasses (sp?) of his mouth. I started to lightly tremble internally but it felt different from the shifting feeling phasing. Our two extreme body temperatures were meeting, finding a medium. It had felt right._

_Then the scream came and by the time I registered it, everything was over._

I couldn't believe what I had done. '_What did I do?_' My fate was sealed, but would it lead to an end or last forever? The end must be near, someone was yelling at him on the other side of that door.

Fuck, why did I have to mess everything up? As if it wasn't bad enough that mine was screwed up, but now he's getting blamed for my faults. I sat there listening to their argument and I slowly dug an internal pit for me to wallow in. My misery blocked out the sun.

After a few minutes he decided to leave and I quickly phased to follow after him. He was so graceful; the way he leaped lightly from tree to tree was an absolute sight to see. It was a shame to see him come to a stop but then I realized I should as well because he must have been on to me following. I stopped and tried to hear him to start moving again but as I listened I heard another pair of feet bounding their way towards me.

It wasn't a pack member, no one was phased for the moment and they were all probably talking with Sam about my predicament. These footsteps that got closer and louder were light and followed by a distinct smell. The smell of bleach belonging to only a vampire, and proving my assumptions Alice popped out of the trees.

"What are you doing here?" I asked grudgingly towards her. I was upset by the way she had talked to Edward earlier. I understood that she cares a lot about Bella but she could have been nicer to him. He was too pure for her earlier foulness.

She only chuckled at my question and glanced my way. "You know, I could ask the same question. I could have some excuse saying I was following Edward because he's my brother, so what's yours?" She flashed a wide, sly grin.

I couldn't even force myself to say anything. I turned my head to the side as I could feel my face flush into a very red burgundy color. I was a stalker now and I couldn't help to be embarrassed by the thought of it.

"Chill Jacob, I don't have to read your mind to know what you're doing here."

"I have no idea what you'…." I started to say but was cut off.

"Jacob, it's okay. I know what you and Edward did earlier." I only stared at the ground when she spoke. It felt like my world, even though there was not much left anyways, was crumbling. "But you need to understand the seriousness of the situation. You're not the only one who sees him as the most important thing in your life." She sighed.

I could only snort at the notion she threw out. "You're Alice right? You leeches all look the same so I didn't know. Anyways, Bella needs to understand that the world doesn't fucking revolve around her no matter how much she thinks it does." He muttered with resentment coating every single word.

"So what? It may not revolve around her but that doesn't mean it orbits around you either." She quipped back. She froze for a moment keeping her eyes on me for a moment. For the second I could have sworn her mutter a low sounding 'sorry' but I wasn't sure. She only sighed and continued. "Listen, Bella can't handle this and frankly I'm surprised she's still alive."

"And why do you care so much? You're not the one going to marry her." I said bitterly. All she could do was laugh with a bell-soft voice.

"That might be true but I don't want her blood on my hands and yet if she had died while we had left it probably would have been for the better." Man this sweet faced girl could be such a bitch. "Listen Jacob, Edward is struggling and I just want him to be happy. Maybe you could give him that, but I know Bella can as well." I winced at the remark. It was true and it seared a hole into the pit of my stomach. Was I even good enough for him?

"Alice, you don't understand. I…I can't live without him." Her face contorted and twisted by the sentence. "You can't tell him, or anyone else for that matter. I...um…imprinted on Edward."

She was confused and I didn't need to be an empathist to know that. "Jacob, I've read about it once before in Carlisle's notes but what is imprinting?"

"Well, it's…" I began and had to look away from her. I didn't want to be judged. "He's my everything basically. If I'm away from him for too long I'll become sick literally. It's like…like the blind man seeing the sun for the first time." I chuckled to myself at this remark. It's what I told Bella what seemed not so long ago. It was just another distant memory in my mind.

"Oh." She whispered. That's all she could say? Why does it not surprise me. "What the hell, this makes it so much more complicated." She stomped one of her feet. Just like a child she was. She rubbed her temples with agitation and let out a heavy sigh. "It's inevitable isn't it?"

"…Yes" I whispered to her. I could just feel the anger that swept off of her. Frustration was hung in the air like a festoon. I heard her let out a very light 'fuck' as she pulled herself together.

"I wish I knew this earlier. Now I feel like a fucking bitch." She seemed distraught and irritated with herself. Alice could see that I was breaking at the seams on the inside. She walked closer to me then put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure it will all work out somehow." She tried to console me with a weak smile on her face. At least she'll be more understanding of Edward. "Hey…I'll see you around" she said winking at me with a discerning look; a look of a seer. With that she was gone.

This was the worst day of my life, or at least it was going to be by the end.

I phased to be, to my misfortune, with nearly the whole pack missing Sam who I could only imagine went to stay with Emily. I wish I could stay with Edward and be held in his cool embrace.

"_Ugh, Jacob, go think about your disgusting fuck elsewhere. Some of us haven't betrayed our family like you." _Paul commented with a lurid sneer. I had no comment to make, trying so desperately to keep my anger down. He just wanted a fight; that's all he ever wants.

"_Shut the fuck up Paul. You're just upset because no one will get it on with you."_ We were **all** silent as we realized who had said it. The one I'd least expect to even make the comment. Leah had told Paul to shut up…for _me._

"_Leah, why don't you hate me for this? For going against everything we ever believed?" _I thought in the mind link.

"_Just because I never got the happily ending I wanted doesn't mean that you shouldn't."_ She murmured with pain lacing her voice. The pain was from thinking about Sam and how it would never happen for her. Then it hit me, she was a genetic dead end. She would never know the imprint yet had more acceptance than anyone in the pack.

"_Hey dude, you know me and Embry are always here for you. We're just shocked is all."_ Quil thought this time.

"_Thanks."_ It was the only thing that I could respond with as I approached my house. Fear was the only emotion that I could feel and even more so after I phased. What would my father think? Would he be angry or would he just be sad? How could he ever look at me again with that same glimmer in his eyes?

I strode to the house and had decided I _can't_ tell him yet. I was too tired to deal with the drama and so much had already happened today. I passed through the front door and found my father in his chair watching the television with a wise smile plastered on his face. "Jacob? I was wondering when you would get home." He wheeled around to look at me. "Can we talk for a moment?" I froze in place, my mind racing a mile per second.

"Um… I'm sure now is not the best time Dad." I said with an innocent look.

"Jacob! Stop using that excuse! What is it that you are hiding from me?" He raised his voice in pure disappointment. It stung a little to hear it. "Jacob, we have such a good relationship. I thought we could tell each other everything. I love you son, I always."

"Don't say that. Not when you can't guarantee it." I yelled back at him.

"Jacob, I don't understand. Why would you say that?" he asked, obviously hurt by my words.

"Why? WHY? You want to know why? I'll let you know alright? Because I imprinted on a fucking vampire, and not just anyone. Edward fuckin' Cullen is my imprint." I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran to my room for the one thing I wanted right now. I needed isolation.

**~Two days later (Monday) 7:48 AM~**

I was lying on my bed, covers scattered everywhere, wearing a white tee-shirt and sweat pants. Next to me was a bucket that I puked in every two hours, nearly on the clock. I hadn't slept for a day only getting about three hours of sleep on Saturday night. Since then, my health just declined progressively and my father still hadn't said a word to me since when I yelled at him.

It was his entire fault. If wasn't for Edward I wouldn't have to be in this situation. I hurled more crap just at the mere thought of blaming Edward. It was really that my life was a big parking lot full of nothing, no accomplishments, and no reasons, just completely empty of everything that could be good.

"Son?" Billy Black knocked on the door. "I want to chat about this. I can't stand to see you like this. I'll be in the kitchen."

I sighed and out of guilt, I got up to go see my father. At least he was trying I reminded myself as I made my way to the kitchen. I took a seat in the chair across from my father. "Dad…I'm sorry about how I acted it was rude of me."

"No worries Jacob, I remember plenty of arguments I had with my father."  
"None as daunting as this one though" I interjected.

"That may be true Jake, but you have to understand that it doesn't matter to me. I love you for who you are, not what everyone expects you to be." He said with gleaming eyes that screamed with wisdom despite the tears that began to swell up in them. "Why did you expect me to act any different?"  
"I thought you would be disgusted with me. I thought you would think of me as a traitor, a disgrace to the line of Black."

He was flabbergasted that I would even consider such a thing. "Jacob, I know you can't control the imprint and I guess that he's your soul mate. However, even if you _didn't_ imprint on him, I would still love you even if you became involved with a guy. You're my son, my blood and nothing will change that." He said with a bright smile stretched across his face. The smile looked so much like my own and I swear it could have been me in a mirror that reflected back old age.

"Thanks Dad, I love you too." I got up and hugged my father and I couldn't stop the tears that began to form in the corner of my eyes. "Ok well I guess I'll go back to my room now." Now I was suddenly aware of my stomach queasiness from the lack of a certain vampire's presence.

"Wait Jake, at least take this plate of pancakes and strawberries with you. I don't even remember the last time you ate. Four days ago?"  
I sighed knowing that I probably won't be able to keep it down. "Sure" I muttered as I took the plate and walked back to my room. As I stood outside the doorway to my room I smelled something. It might have just been the pancakes but whatever it was, it smelled sweet. I opened my bedroom door and I found the last person I would have ever thought to see here.

I almost freaked out at the sight in all honesty. I mean Edward freakin' Cullen was sitting "criss-cross applesauce" (AN: Yes…Yes I did just write that lol) on my bed, staring at me with light golden eyes. They were beginning to fade more into the dark black color of thirst. He was wearing a buttoned up, white, long sleeved shirt and black jeans that wrapped around him well. The pants were only slightly faded and the sleeves of the shirt were pushed up to his elbows. On the floor in front of him was a pair of shoes.

I was completely shocked at the whole sight that I couldn't help but to blurt out "What are you doing here?"

He sighed and his almost innocent face turned to slight agitation. "Hi to you too, maybe you know the reason why?"

"Okay, I'm sorry I get it." I said hoping he would forget about the question.

He grinned at my comment for a moment but went on anyways. "You still didn't answer me." He sighed and he turned melancholy with haste. I mentally laughed that he could have some quick mood swings. "Not funny" he commented on my thoughts.

"I don't really have an answer though." I muttered.

"Don't lie to me Jacob." He snapped as soon as I finished speaking. "It's sad that you would despite the fact that as we speak I can read your mind as well as a lot of other people's."

Fuck, I might as well tell him now. He might even consider this more so if I told him. Besides he is all on my ass today and not in the good way.

"Ignoring that comment and continuing, so tell me Jacob" he hesitated checking to make sure that he really wanted to know. "What's imprinting?"

"It's what fucked up my life apparently." I murmured before letting out a sigh. Too lazy to speak with the food that I began to put in my mouth, I just thought about imprinting. Covering the basics at least, the usual 'can't live without the other', 'complete gravitation pull' and the whole 'imprintee has control over the relationship'.

"Oh…" he responded strangely similar to his 'sister' when I told her. "What was that? Who did you tell before me?" he clenched his hands into fists.

"Um…Alice" I whispered as I was compelled to take a seat next to him. He seemed perplexed by my response but I noticed he relaxed a little when I sat down.

"So…I have control of this?" He asked warily. I nodded my head reluctantly.

"Yeah you make it what you want it to be, just don't leave me please." I begged.

There was an awkward moment as he silently thought it over probably contemplating whether or not to end it right here and now. He doesn't want anything to do with me.

"That's not true" he whispered. "I wouldn't be here if it was." He put his hand my shoulder and the cool temperature was a nice contrast with my own heat. "I just think we should be friends Jake because I'm with Bella and I don't know where this will go. It's kind of…" He didn't finish the sentence.

"I understand, Edward. Anyways want a strawberry or something from the plate?" Oh wow that was dumb of me. "Sorry…don't eat…forgot…" I rambled, completely embarrassed by the situation.

He rolled his eyes and reached over to pick out a strawberry and bit into half of it. The juice tarried on his lips and I couldn't peel my eyes from it. He chuckled probably at my thoughts and the growing blush on my face. "Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean that I can't eat food. It just doesn't taste good." He grinned as he said it.

This wasn't absolutely perfect, but in the least it was relaxing. I hadn't felt this happy for what seemed at least a week. We made some small talk and he seemed happy too. The best part was that his hand remained on my shoulder the whole time. The connection was made and I wanted it to last forever.

**Author's Ending Note: **Well I hoped you enjoyed it. So it was a happy ending for this chapter but what lies ahead? I won't say much about what is to come but I'm sure you will like it. Please Review because I love you guys so much :D Anyways, love, hugs and kisses, hoping those who read this I hope you have a fantastic turkey day.


	6. Chapter VI: Chats and New Plans

Chapter VI: Casual Chatting and New Plans

**Author's Note: **Well, I'm not going to lie; it's just not in my nature to deceive you all. I've been busy with school and stress has been an annoyance and I will explain in the bottom Author's Note, but anyways on to important things. First off, I would like to say, that I hoped you all had a wonderful December Holidays, a fantastic New Year, a loving Valentine's Day, and a lucky St. Patrick's Day. Secondly, I feel like a major douche for not updating in so long, but the next installment of Undeniable is here! It's going to be picking up how Edward feels about Imprinting. Sit a while and I hope you enjoy this chapter, I promise you it's a good one and so will be the next one when I straighten out my life and find some more inspiration.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything involving the twilight world or its characters. All of that good sh-tuff belongs to Stephanie Meyer, one really lucky author.

_Inspired by Umbrella by Rihanna because it makes me happy __. I'm so cheesy, so I love things that are about love for eternity because I'm a love-obsessed teen…_

_Now that it's rainin' more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stay under my Umbrella_

**Edward's POV**

It had seemed that time no longer seemed an important detail in my mind. It all seemed to blur between the moment of sitting on the roof realizing this new need to see Jacob and what I was doing now. I was running, no, sprinting to the treaty line, knowing that I would cross it with or without permission. I would take the risk to find out what or why this gnawing feeling of need was in me.

I never seemed to pay much attention to Jacob before, well, about a week ago. However, now, I was desperate to see him, to understand what was happening. As I reached the treaty line, I could smell a disgusting odor. This smell was like the rotting of fruit and eroding metal (1). As I looked through the trees I could see a pair of eyes that belonged to a massive black wolf. His scent was nothing compared to the nice musty forest scent of Jacob.

'_Why are you here? You're not allowed to be on our land, remember leech?"_

I took an unnecessary breath as I began to walk closer to the imaginary line. "I'm here to…um…because I want to…." I scrambled for the right words but nothing was coming to my mind.

"_Want to what exactly? Don't start bullshitting to me; just say why you're here."_

"I want to see Jacob." I said in one quick huff that blurted out of my mouth.

The black furred creature seemed extremely reluctant at my response. He stared at me for a good minute before coming to a conclusion. _"You can go but don't make me regret this decision. If you hurt him or anyone else for that matter, you'll be dead."_

"Thank you, Sam. I'd rather be dead than hurt anyone ever again. I do appreciate this exception."

"_Please don't hurt him lee—Edward. He's been through a lot."_ I looked at him briefly and couldn't help but to give a reassuring smile. I felt a tingle as I stepped over the treaty line. I could only think of 'forbidden' as I passed over the boundary. I raised my hand to wave off the big black wolf and ran at inhuman speed toward his house. Even though I had no idea which one was his, I followed his strangely addicting scent.

I slipped in through his bedroom window which was strangely unlocked. 'Doesn't anybody lock these things anymore?' I thought as I closed it and took the time to look around. The room was small and modest. I walked around glancing at a few pictures in frames and looked at the few knick-knacks that lay about.

I could hear down the hall the conversation going on between Jacob and his father, Billy. I took off my shoes slowly and decided to sit on the bed with my legs crossed. Mentally, I prepared myself. I had to have a serious talk with Jacob. As the conversation in what I assumed was the kitchen came to end I heard the shuffling sound of Jake getting closer. If I was human I would have started to sweat from the extreme feelings of nervousness that slid through my spine. It felt beyond surreal.

As the door knob began to turn, the powerful emotion intensified even more so. Jacob stood in the door's frame, completely shocked I was here. His eyes had widened no doubt to me breaking into his room.

"What are you doing here?"

I let out a sigh. I couldn't help but to feel hurt, and feel slightly agitated. Maybe that kiss was as much of a slip for him as me. I tensed on the inside at that thought as I tried to regain my slight tilt of composure and put on the mask I had perfected after so many years. "Hi to you too, maybe you know the reason why?" I jested.

"Okay, I'm sorry I get it." He said annoyed that I would bring up what I had only heard moments before. What was Billy talking about? Natural curiosity of a vampire only left me at wondering what the san hell was imprinting.

I couldn't help but grin at him for a moment but persisted anyways. "You still didn't answer me" I mumbled loud enough for him to hear me with annoyance in my tone quite obvious.

"_Wow you have some fast mood swings"_

"Not funny"

"I don't really have an answer though." he muttered that I had to slightly strain myself to hear it.

"Don't lie to me Jacob." I said abruptly. In some sort of moment at hearing his response I couldn't help to snap at his reluctance to fill me in. If he was concerned about what had happened why is he so afraid to tell me. Maybe….Maybe it wouldn't be that bad? "It's sad that you would despite the fact that as we speak I can read your mind as well as a lot of other people's."

"_God, he's on my ass today and not in the good way."_

"Ignoring that comment and continuing, so tell me Jacob" I hesitated; I would just have to be direct with this. "What's imprinting?"

"It's what fucked up my life apparently." he murmured before letting out a sigh. Somewhere in my dead heart I could feel a small ping that lowered my spirits a little.

Taking advantage of the mind reading abilities he decided to think instead of talk to me. He told me how he couldn't live without me and it was a sort of force that pulled him to me and vice versa. Although most interesting, he thought about how I had control over this. He could be a friend, a brother, a protector, or a lover.

"Oh…" I responded in a habitual sort of way.

"_Ha, strange how his 'sister' responded the same way."_

"What was that? Who did you tell before me?" I clenched my hands into fists somewhat upset by it.

"Um…Alice" he whispered as he took a seat next to me. If he told Alice about it then why was she angry. She had no right, it didn't even involve her. I mentally sighed and decided to change this topic.

"So…I have control of this?" I asked. He slowly nodded his head and then proceeded to speak.

"Yeah you make it what you want it to be, just don't leave me please." He begged. I did a quick glance to see that he had unintentional puppy dog eyes.

I had to choose? I couldn't just send him away. He was already physically sick from not seeing me, I can't even imagine what would happen if I rejected the imprint at all. Then there was Bella too. We were meant to find each other and I thought I'd marry her soon but I'm not sure anymore really. I felt so conflicted.

"_He doesn't want anything to do with me." _Jacob's thoughts interrupted my own thoughts.

"That's not true" I whispered. "I wouldn't be here if it was." I didn't realize I had but my hand found itself comfortable on his shoulder. The warm temperature felt good and I couldn't help but to feel like it belonged there. "I just think we should be friends Jake because I'm with Bella and I don't know where this will go. I'm just…" I didn't finish the sentence. The finishing of that sentence was that I was, well, afraid. Fear not out of what people thought or this situation but, somewhere I felt something for Jacob but somewhere I knew I still loved Bella. Even though I don't know what exactly how much I loved her.

"I understand, Edward. Anyways want a strawberry or something from the plate?" He sat there with a complete look of regret and feeling stupid. "Sorry…don't eat…forgot…" he rambled blurting out only pieces. He was completely embarrassed by the situation.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a strawberry out of the plate and bit into it. The juice slightly escaped onto my lips and I could feel lingering eyes on them. As I glanced up, I couldn't help to chuckle as saw Jacob turning a pink color. "Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean that I can't eat food. It just doesn't taste good." A grin spread thick across my face.

Time disappeared like the illusion it is and before I knew it a few good hours had passed in casual chatting. It was 10:20 AM and Jacob and I had moved to the Kitchen to cook more food. It seemed that his appetite had started to grow back since I had got here which was a good thing.

His father had left before he even had a chance to see or talk to me. I assumed that he disappeared in order to give me and Jacob some time alone to talk. Jacob noticed my concern for where his father was and filled me in that he was probably down the street at Sue Clearwater's. Jacob then prompted to sit down at the table with yet another plate of pancakes. However, this time, they had chocolate chips cooked within them. (2)

"Wow How many Pancakes are you going to eat? That's your fifth plate in the last hour." I couldn't believe how many pancakes he was scarfing down.

"Shut up Edward. I love my pancakes." He stuck out his tongue.

"Do you even chew them?" I replied with a smirk.

He was quiet at first. He looked up from his plate and gave me a look that said 'You're an Ass' then replied. "Maybe, but at least I eat."

As the silence intesified, although never growing awkward, Jacob began to mull something over. His teeth grazed over his bottom lip as he stared back at his plate. Pushing pieces of pancake around the plate.

"So…I'm not really sure how to ask this but," He looked up from his plate. His dark chocolate eyes lingered on me as he started to fidget nervously. "Do you like, want to do something today? You know, like get to know each other and just hang out" He stumbled through the sentence.

"Well we are hanging out now technically but I'm up for it. What did you have in mind?" His dark features began to turn red as blood rushed to his face. He obviously hadn't thought this completely through. I couldn't help but to fight the small smile that bubbled its way up at the mere situation.

"Well, we could go see a movie or something in Port Angeles." He nervously rubbed the side of his neck. His muscles tensing more as the seconds went by.

"That sounds like a great idea, actually." I smiled at him. Everything was just so natural with Jacob, even though our situation isn't one I would have opted for. Aside from the immortal enemies, I was almost…excited to do something normal with him. "We can go now if you want. What movie did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking _Black Swan_; I've wanted to see it for a month or so now." (3) My smile couldn't have grown wider and in a matter of minutes we were out the door.

**Number Notes:**

_You know like that smelly smell that smells smelly (lol). Like if you have one of those suck cafeteria tables and scratch it with a coin or something and it smells like zinc. Its really gross.._

_I just wanted to say I love Chocolate Chip Pancakes…they are so good :P_

_I know time frame doesn't make sense for Black Swan to be in theaters in the spring season, but I'm taking liberties so…yeah, I just really loved that movie lol_

**Author's Note: **So I think I'm going to end it there just because I wanted to have something I can easily go into when I update again. If I get too stuck there won't be anything at all. So the reason I was pretty much dead from writing was simply no inspiration. I was completely unmotivated in everything. In fact I might end up going to Summer School because I dropped so far below in classes. Now, ironically enough I haven't gotten any better, even after therapy, after telling one of my parents my sexual orientation (something which was extremely hard to tell a highly religious person). Not to mention on top of that, I was the first one that found out that the guy I'm in love with (not even a crush, its far stronger) is dating my friend, and now I have to watch them every day. So now the only thing that is making me feel better is writing, and I hope it'll keep me going enough till I graduate. I doubt it though, after my mother said I was "confused"….I hate my life :/ I'll try to update by next week if I have time. I love you all :)


End file.
